1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adapting apparatus for a scale and more particularly to an adapting frame connected to a scale which allows the weighing of an individual in a wheelchair. The adapting frame assists in weighing the individual by supporting the chassis of the wheelchair upon the scale in order to obtain an accurate scale reading.
2. Summary of Related Art
It is important to obtain weight measurements when monitoring the health and well being of an individual restricted to a wheelchair. Hospitals and nursing homes utilize sophisticated and expensive equipment in weighing patients restricted to wheelchairs. These systems are not practical for use in homes, doctor's offices, clinics, or smaller nursing homes.
Many of the present systems require the lifting or shifting of the individual. Weighing an individual in this manner can be a difficult task particularly when it becomes painful for the individual to move in or out of the wheelchair. This method generally requires several people to assist in the weighing process. Additional assistance is not always readily available in the home or the doctor's office.
The size and structure of a wheelchair makes it difficult to weigh the individual in the home, clinic, or doctor's office while the individual remains in the wheelchair. The presently available equipment for weighing an individual in a wheelchair generally requires a large area or space to set up the apparatus. This creates a problem in confined areas where space is at a premium. Furthermore, the equipment is not easily stored after use.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a means to weigh an individual in a wheel chair in the home or doctor's office with a device that is easily accessible and is readily stored after use. The device must provide some degree of accuracy in weighing the individual. It should also be operable with the aid of a single attendant. More importantly, it should minimize any discomfort to the individual in the wheelchair.
Scale adapters are known in the prior art. Most of these devices are configured to allow the wheelchair to roll up and onto a weighing scale via a ramp. These systems generally cover a large area and are difficult to store in the home or other space limited areas.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,630,299 to Albagli discloses an adapting platform form for a balance beam type scale. The platform utilizes parallel tracks with ramps to provide access to the scale. The wheelchair then rests in the tracks in order to obtain a weight measurement.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,732,938 to Nelson discloses a plurality of support beams which form a base for mounting the platform onto the scale. The support beams are adjustable in order to accommodate scales of various sizes. Two parallel tracks are arranged along the longitudinal axis of the scale and are connected to the support beams. The wheelchair is then positioned upon the tracks to obtain a weight measurement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,197 to Kechely discloses an adapting platform for a weighing scale. The platform has parallel tracks which allow the wheelchair to rest entirely upon the apparatus. A reading is then obtained while the wheelchair and platform are positioned over a scale.
The prior art inventions generally disclose a platform which is large enough and wide enough to support a wheelchair at all four wheels. The prior art platforms fit over a conventional scale in order to obtain a weight reading. The wide bases associated with these devices can cause inaccurate readings if the individual shifts while on the scale. This shifting or moving can cause the center of gravity to shift as well. With the wide base, the center of gravity may shift to a location which is not directly over the scale which results in inaccurate readings.
It would be advantageous to accurately weigh an individual in a wheelchair on a portable scale without additional assistance and without any pain or discomfort to the individual in the wheelchair. Furthermore it would be a benefit to have a weighing apparatus that occupies a relatively small area and is easily stored.